I'm Not That Guy
Recap Ted works at home, when Barney and Marshall come with great news. Barney has found a porn video starring another Ted Mosby, his "doppelbanger". Marshall has gotten the job at the NRDC, a company that defends America's nature. The next day, Marshall has an interview with a company that does the complete opposite. At first he thinks about not going, but his father has put a lot of effort in that interview, so he decides to go. At the bar, Lily, Ted, Barney and Robin discuss the porn star Ted Mosby. It turns out Ted has given an interview about his "latest project" to a porn magazine, thinking it was Architecture Weekly. Marshall then walks in. His interview with the company's boss Jeff didn't turn out how he expected it to go. He thought he'd say his mind about the company because he wouldn't take the job anyway. Jeff then seduced Marshall to go to dinner with him. Robin finds out that Ted Mosby the porn star shares the hometown with Ted, and Ted decides to see the porn star's autographs. At dinner, Marshall get's impressed by Jeff's offer. Marshall then struggles with taking the offer or not. He makes up a pro-con list. The pro side reads Money, Security and Swayze, whereas the con side reads only Evil. Robin and Lily sit in the apartment, and Robin asks how Lily can afford all her expensive clothes. After a few lies, Lily shows Robin her credit cards. It turns out she has a big debt. Barney and Ted goes to the autograph signing, and Barney tells that porn will stand the tick of time like Shakespeare. Lily explains that she buys something whenever she is feeling bad. Lily tells Marshall doesn't know anything about this. Robin convinces Lily to tell Marshall to take the high-paid job. Ted and Barney talk to Ted Mosby the porn star. He then explains his real name is Steve Biel, and when he was in 4th grade, Ted was in 9th. When a bunch of 7th graders were beating up Steve, Ted saved him, and Steve vowed that when he became famous he would make his name famous. Ted tells him he wants to have a career as an architect. Steve asks him if he's a sex architect and they agree that would be a great porn movie title.Ted lies that he didn't save him, but a so called "Lance Hardwood". Marshall crashed at Jeff's couch, and walked along to the Sunday morning's "Walk of Shame". When he gets home, he tells Lily he took the job. Lily asks how much money it makes. She sees the amount and imagines herself swimming in boots. At MacLaren's the men discuss why Marshall should or shouldn't take the job. Lily convinces Marshall to take the job at the NRDC, because that's what he wants. She says she'll figure out a way to solve her problem on her own. When Marshall calls Jeff to decline the job offer, Jeff comes along in a limousine and takes him to funland. There, he tells Jeff he will not take the job. Jeff, smooth talker that he is, convinces Marshall to take the job, and he'll only be on the funland. At the apartment, the group watches "Lance Hardwood, sex architect, starring Ted Mosby". Barney says he's on the credit list as location scout. It turns out the movie was shot in the apartment. Continuity *Barney casually mentions the term doppelgangers at the start of the episode. Although the "other" Ted Mosby in this episode is only a namesake, doppelgangers of the main cast - Mexican Wrestler Ted, Lesbian Robin, Moustache Marshall, and Stripper Lily are particularly featured throughout Season 5, with Barney's real doppelganger, Doctor Stangel, being revealed in . *Lily's debts were revealed to Marshall in the following episode, . *Nicholson, Hewitt, and West is the firm that Barney's rival works for in . Marshall eventually resigns from the company in . *In , it is shown on Ted Mosby is a jerk.com that Ted Mosby is a porn star, a reference to the porn star who used Ted's name. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The Royal Diner, featured in the Fox series Bones, appears in the background outside MacLaren's Pub. The Royal Diner is supposedly located in Washington, D.C., while MacLaren's is in New York. Allusions and Outside References *Tuckahoe Funland is a parody of an amusement park in Westchester, . *Ted says the only famous Mosby he knew about was "a Confederate general during the civil war", a reference to Colonel . *Lily says, "I once shot a man just to watch him die," paraphrasing a line from 's " ". Music Other Notes *Nicholson, Hewitt and West are the names of three dormitories at Wesleyan University, where Bays and Thomas attended. Ted, Marshall, and Lily also lived in Hewitt Hall while attending Wesleyan. Guests * - Steve Biel (Ted Mosby, porn star) * - Jeff Coatsworth *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the waitress *Sharon Brathwaite-Sanders - Clerk *Frank Crim - Leonard Ross *Jacqui Holland - Woman *Jim Jansen - Doctor *Mary Alyce Kania - Walk of Shame Woman Reception Omar G at gave the episode a B. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/im_not_that_guy.php Donna Bowman of rated the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/im-not-that-guy,12604/ Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.1 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/831/831554p1.html References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3